The Wildcat Purrs
by Laurielove
Summary: Hermione is caught trespassing in the Potions classroom late one night by two wizards who decide to teach her a lesson. An 'Against the Wall' fic. M readers only. Not for the faint-hearted. One-shot. SS/HG/LM


**My ultimate Against the Wall fic. You asked for a threesome, and here it is. Note - there is no slash in this fic. Let's just say Hermione is a very very lucky girl, even more than ever here. **

**Thanks for all the likes on facebook. I love having that page and keeping in touch with you all there. 'Laurielove' - on fb - look forward to seeing more of you there.**

**In the meantime, this does what it says on the tin. Well, it would if this is what it said on the tin: 'Hermione goes wandering randomly about the castle one night, bumps into two fit-as-fuck older ex-Death Eater wizards, and engages in extreme sexual shenanigans with them for several hours.'**

**Let's just say for convenience sake that Hermione is nineteen and back at Hogwarts for a year to finish her NEWTs, Snape has survived, and Lucius is still an arrogant sexy beast.**

**Oh, I've broken my rules for the Wall fics (ie they should be around 2000 words). This is quite long, but she does have two blokes to play with, so we'll give her plenty of time for that.**

**And let the games begin.**

* * *

><p>Hermione believed the dungeons to be deserted. The air hung chill and silent around her. In the dimness of midnight, with her sight subdued, her other senses were straining, aware of any shift in the air. She thought she could detect nothing. Perhaps it was foolhardiness, or the constant tingle of excitement which pulsed through her, but she chose to ignore the expectant throb which permeated the very fabric of the walls.<p>

She knew where the vial of honeysuckle essence lay. It was on his desk. He'd left it there after the practical that afternoon. If she could sneak two drops – that was all – she would have what she needed to make her sleeping draught and no one would be any the wiser. He wouldn't notice two drops missing ... surely.

The door to the Potions classroom was open. She had scarcely expected it to be, but luck seemed to be with her tonight. Creeping silently through the rows of desks, Hermione inhaled that unique smell of the place. Despite the vitriol she was usually subjected to here, she did adore this room with its intoxicating aromas and seductive mysteries. There was the bottle, just as she'd remembered. She tipped the two drops of the essence into her own vial then turned. She could linger here. She could explore a little. Excitement coursed round her primed limbs now. Despite coming here to find a way to be lulled to sleep, she was wide awake, her mind ardent for experience.

She crept over to a cupboard normally kept locked. Perhaps tonight ...

Her hands reached guiltily for the handle, her heart beating fast and furious.

'Miss Granger.'

_Shit._ She knew that voice. She froze, unwilling to turn to confirm its source.

'Kindly turn around.'

Slowly, she glanced behind and moved her body round to face her discoverer.

It was no surprise when she looked up into the implacable visage of Severus Snape.

'Have the decency to explain why you are creeping around my classroom in the middle of the night.'

'Umm ...' For once she was lost for words.

A long dark eyebrow cocked. 'I'm waiting.'

'Sir, I ...'

'You are trespassing, Miss Granger. And if my instincts serve me right, as they invariably do, you were about to open that cupboard and help yourself to some rare and possibly dangerous substances, as indeed you have already done by stealing at least two drops of honeysuckle essence from my desk.'

'I just ... needed ... umm ...'

'Your usual inability to shut that infuriating little mouth of yours seems to have deserted you, Miss Granger. This is a very serious matter indeed. Very serious. You will explain yourself.'

She sighed. Honesty seemed the best policy. 'I couldn't sleep. I knew you had honeysuckle essence on your desk; I'd seen it earlier. I couldn't sleep and it's the main ingredient in a sleeping draught.'

'You do not need to tell me that, Miss Granger. I am a Potions Master.'

'No, of course. I just ... I thought I'd make myself one.'

'Did you indeed?'

'Yes.'

'I suppose you believe you were being resourceful. How very predictable. Unfortunately for you ... I caught you.'

She swallowed hard. Why was she not afraid? She was certainly alert, every nerve ending tingling, but it was with anticipation rather than dread that she stood before him.

'I'm sorry, sir,' she said clearly. 'It won't happen again.'

'I should think not.'

Hermione turned away, as if she would leave, but Snape, with a swift, fluid movement which startled her in its almost admirable elegance, darted round in front of her and blocked her path by leaning his arm against the wall.

'Oh no. I don't think so.'

'You don't think what?'

'You are not getting away with such a blatant flouting of the school rules.'

Hermione eyed him steadily, enjoying the dark liquidity of his eyes. She bit her lip and spoke, yet her voice did not emerge with insistent determination, but with a slight lilt of flirtation, she knew it. 'Sir ... I'm leaving in a few weeks. I'll be twenty in three months. Haven't I gone beyond schoolgirl protocol?'

'Are you trying to imply you are somehow exempt from punishment, Miss Granger? What a remarkably presumptuous and arrogant little madam you are.'

Being called a little madam by Severus Snape sent a surprising and oddly pleasing coil of passionate disdain through her. There was a powerful aroma in the air, rather luxurious she thought; she'd never smelt it in such close proximity before. It was _him._ Now, instead of deferring to him, she crossed her arms, took a step in, glared defiantly and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a syllable, she was cut off.

'Trouble, Severus?'

Hermione turned behind her. 'Oh my god,' she said aloud with a moan of disbelief. Stepping towards her out of the shadows was the tall, superior figure of Lucius Malfoy.

'Not exactly, Miss Granger, but thank you for the thought nonetheless,' he smirked deeply.

She had forgotten that Malfoy was visiting. In the aftermath of the war, after his extraordinary and thoroughly undeserved exoneration (according to Hermione) he had been over-zealous in confirming his standing as Thoroughly Upstanding Pillar of the Community by throwing copious amounts of money at any venture which would gain him maximum publicity. This time it was Hogwarts; he had just dished out several thousand for an extension to the library and had come up for the opening. Hermione hated to admit that the extension was much needed and that she personally adored the new space.

'Hang on,' she huffed. 'I could equally ask you two - why are you skulking around after dark in a classroom?'

'This is my classroom, you insolent fool. And I have been brewing,' came Snape's immediate and smooth riposte.

'With him?' she asked disdainfully, throwing her head back to indicate Malfoy contemptuously.

'Kindly have the decency to refer to me by name, Miss Granger.'

'I'd rather not.'

'Tut tut tut ... quite the temper,' drawled the blond wizard with more than a hint of amusement.

'Mr Malfoy is a highly skilled Potion maker,' intoned Snape.

'I bet he is,' she scoffed with heavy sarcasm.

'So cynical, Miss Granger. I would advise you to adopt a more kind-hearted approach to your fellow wizards,' continued Malfoy.

'_Fellow?_ I didn't think you considered me anywhere near a _fellow.'_

'Time changes us all ... Miss Granger.' Malfoy was standing directly in front of her. His eyes swept down her body in one long grey pass, down then up to lock directly back into hers. They flashed as a smile curled sweetly but wickedly over his lips.

'Severus ...' He addressed his friend without once taking his eyes from hers. '... what is usually done with miscreants, trespassers and thieves?'

Snape took a step into her. She smelt his heady aroma more powerfully than ever. 'In this case, I believe Miss Granger needs something targeted very specifically and ... _personally.'_

They were both standing on either side of her now, leaning one hand each on the wall on either side, their bodies blocking her escape route. Both were dressed in their familiar black, both smelt so, so ... _good._ And both were so bloody tall and ... hard and ... _firm._

Hermione closed her eyes. _Fuck._ _Don't think. Just don't think._ But it was too late. She swallowed hard, trying to deaden the lust which had been stirring since Snape had first found her.

As much as she hated both these men, she couldn't pretend they weren't at this moment, as she stood trapped in the still dark quietude of a deserted classroom, ridiculously desirable. She cursed her treacherous body, prickling already, growing heavy with lust, crying out to be touched.

'I have to go,' she stated, trying to convince herself as much as them.

'I think you'll find you do not.' It was Snape's low, deliciously rich tones which sounded. As much as it was impossible to believe, there was no doubting they were thinking the same as her.

Her needs had become acute and extreme after the war, and now she doubted very much she would resist whatever was on offer. But a little resistance never did anyone any harm. She fixed her eyes into Snape's.

'Let me go.'

'You don't really think you can get away with it so easily, do you?' demurred the deep honeyed voice of her teacher.

'I think she does, Severus. I don't think she is in the slightest bit contrite or humble.' Malfoy's voice was not as deep nor as smooth, but his tight crisp words ignited her just as much.

They were both moving closer. She forced her hands behind her back to stop from grabbing them and pulling them into her.

'Miss Granger.' Malfoy had raised a finger and drew it slowly down the side of her cheek with deliberate and sensual languor. 'You really must realise that you cannot possibly defy us, two people whom you know are capable of such ... powerful magic ...'

'Dark magic ...' she corrected, finding the words turned her on more than knocked sense into her.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. 'At times it has been necessary.'

'We don't discuss such things. You know that, Miss Granger.'

Her Potions Master's hand had risen and had stopped just below her chin, tilting it up a little, making her eyes half close to look at him. She drew in her breath steadily through her nose.

And then the hand at her chin dropped and with nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of her shirt. The other hand had dragged over to her mouth and his thumb was tracing over her bottom lip. It was warm and firm, remarkably smooth. She wanted to suck it into her, but with supreme force resisted.

'Stop it.' Her voice lacked any insistence.

'Oh, you know you don't mean that,' mused Malfoy. _No, she didn't._

Snape's fingers had by now undone three of her buttons. Despite her sexual experience, even she felt herself flushing red. She hadn't worn a bra today.

'You can't do this,' she tried again, enjoying the languorous little game more than anything.

'I'll think you'll find we can,' intoned Snape.

'And we will,' confirmed Malfoy.

'And what is more, you know full well it is exactly what you want.'

She did, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking she would capitulate that easily. She made a move as if to try and escape. But almost immediately the strong hands of Malfoy had gripped both her arms. He moved swiftly behind her and pulled her back against him as he braced himself on the wall.

'A little restraint is needed, it would seem. Apparently, the little lioness does fight back after all.'

Malfoy pulled her arms tight behind her. Hermione did struggle now, noting how her desire rose with her resistance. Snape continued unbuttoning her shirt and soon she felt the cool air waft over her exposed breasts as the material fluttered back.

A voice breathed soft and succulent in her ear, 'Now, my little Gryffindor wildcat, if you promise to keep your claws in, we promise to make it worth your while.'

'Oh, I'm not entirely sure she needs to keep her claws in, Lucius. A little resistance may prove ... interesting.'

Hermione locked eyes with her professor. His hands came up and cupped her breasts, surprisingly tenderly. Then long fingers grazed the nipples. She instinctively pushed towards them and heard a moan escape softly. Malfoy gripped her yet tighter.

But she saw the dark head of her professor lower itself, and then the sweetest sensation – his lips, those dark red lips she had seen hounding her so often, closed around her right nipple and sucked. Hermione stared down. His tongue flitted and darted over the flesh which puckered and swelled for him. _Gods, it was so fucking good._ Sharp pin-pricks of sweet sensation darted through her from the tightening nipples to her heated core, centred on her clit which she could almost feel swelling with desperate need.

Again, the voice hissed in her ear, 'You like that, don't you? You've wanted that for far too long ... longer than a good little Gryffindor should ever really admit to, haven't you?'

She didn't answer. Then Snape moved to her other nipple and sucked it so hard into his mouth her breast was dragged out.

'_Haven't you?'_ urged Malfoy.

'Yes,' she hissed, staring down at the dirty, gorgeous sight of her breast tugged in her teacher's mouth, of his tongue playing with her tit, of his hungry lips feasting on her, and etching it onto her mind with pure happiness.

For a time she simply delighted in the sensation of tingling pleasure rippling through her from the tight buds being licked and nipped and sucked by her professor while the hot breath of one of her most hated adversaries floated in regular clouds about her head and her body was held back against his tight, honed torso. At one point Hermione pushed back and felt herself jolting against his groin. There was no denying his own arousal, his erection prodded against her urgently, but Malfoy pulled back. 'Now, now. Not so fast. One thing at a time.'

And with that Snape pulled his mouth from the nipple which had been nestled within it. The tight flesh was by now so red and distended it almost looked painful, but Hermione immediately missed the tugging pull of his lips. She groaned. Snape rose up and held her chin fast in his hand again. 'You are quite a revelation, Miss Granger. You really do have the most delicious little tits I've ever encountered. And judging by your reaction, you enjoyed that as much as I did. Tell me, Lucius, have you ever seen such desperate tight nipples? Look at them, like little cherries just waiting to be savoured.' He suddenly gripped her two nipples in long fingers and squeezed hard. The sharpest pleasure pain surged through her and she cried out brilliantly. Her thighs ran wet with need. Malfoy chuckled in her ear.

Snape leaned in now, his hands moving with feathery grazes up her legs, slowly up, drawing ever closer to the place she was longing for touch. She squirmed, willing him higher. Snape allowed himself a casual smirk at his friend before turning his attention back to his student. 'And now, I think a little more discovery is called for, don't you?'

Hermione had to bite her lip to prevent herself screaming 'Yes' so loudly her lungs burned.

'What was that, Miss Granger? Does that sound like a welcome offer?' mused Malfoy. 'Are you telling me you want your professor, your _teacher,_ to suck on your needy little pussy? Tut tut. You are an eye-opener. Let's open those lovely legs of yours then, shall we?'

Malfoy reached down and Hermione felt strong fingers curl around her thigh. He tugged and she followed, moving her legs apart instantly. The fingers explored up now, and one hot tip found her clit immediately, masked from him only by the thin lace of her underwear. She bucked against it with a grunt of need. Malfoy quickly slid the finger up, relinquishing the pressure on her clit but immediately he slipped it down into the band of her knickers and further down, past her clit, but gliding easily through the dripping lust which was pooling.

'Oh yes, Severus. You can drink your fill. What a hungry slut we've found. Her desire is positively pouring from her.'

'A pretty little pussy,' drawled Snape.

'Such a wit, isn't he, little Gryffindor?' chimed in Malfoy. 'Or should that be Gryffin-whore?'

Hermione dismissed his taunt, only able to stare down at the dark head hovering a mere inch from her cunt. With agile and strong fingers, Snape ripped her underwear clean off with a loud tear, tossing the shredded material dismissively to the side. She bucked towards him, never before so desperate to have tongue and lips on her. Hands encircled her again and pulled her back. Soft words hissed into her ear. 'Wait. You are in our hands now and you will do well to remember it.'

Hermione almost sobbed. Then those same hands were at her breasts, smoothing over them. Fingers flicked the nipples, so hard she almost screamed with sensation, not pain, but sheer beauty of touch. 'Please!'

Lucius chuckled and Severus grinned up. 'What do you think, Lucius? Should we teach her a little patience or let her sing for us?'

'I leave that entirely up to you. Can you hear her? Her lust is evident up here; she can barely breathe, let alone speak – sighs and moans – music to my ears.'

Hermione was still staring down at the head. And then, almost when she had given up on him, Snape moved forward. She caught the flash of his tongue and the most perfect sensation of focused wet warmth encircled her ravenous clit. She cried out, a long cry of fulfilment. At the same time, Lucius' fingers had found her nipples and pinched hard. _Rapture._ She pressed herself as much as she could onto the tongue and lips and teeth and hands now focused so perfectly on her.

'There we are. What an expressive body it is. You were right, Severus, you suspected as much. Why we have waited so long is a mystery to me. How responsive, how receptive, how delectably _teachable._ How does she taste?'

'Just as I had imagined. And she is pouring onto me. Merlin I can't stop ...' He slurred his last words, plunging back to devour her, his tongue thrust hard up into her pussy before licking forcefully back to her clit. Hermione strained onto him with a throbbing moan.

'Now, my sweet slut,' purred Malfoy, 'reach around and hold me.'

Hermione immediately fumbled behind with her hands, and quickly released the buttons keeping Malfoy's cock from her. She leaned forward a little, propelling her pussy deeper against Snape's mouth conveniently at the same time, and wrapped her hand around the thick, long, hard flesh she had discovered. A low sigh of hot satisfaction poured into her.

'My balls, hold them, hard, I want that, and push back against me.'

Hermione was enjoying exploring the length of Malfoy's cock too much, but reached down and found the heavy sac. She wrapped her fingers tenderly but firmly around it and felt another hiss of pleasure. Malfoy began a rhythmic nudging against her, up and down, rubbing the underlength of his cock along the small of her back. His hands remained tightly affixed to her nipples. He was squeezing and twisting them now, although neither was fully aware; it registered merely as perfect sensation, combined with the focused wet bliss Snape was lavishing on her clit and pussy. Her teacher by now was furthering his efforts with his fingers. And when Hermione felt two slip deep up into her and tap instantly on her primed g-spot she almost came. But then even more. One hand had slipped from her breast, she heard the man behind her spit down on something, and then a long, strong digit was pushing into her arse. She had long learnt to welcome anything questing into her there, and now more than ever she moaned with rapture.

'How easy that was, my little hussy? Let's see what more we can do, shall we?'

This time she felt the slight sting of resistance. But at that moment Snape took her clit fully in his mouth as his long fingers quested deep up into her cunt. Her body melted with bliss. Malfoy took the opportunity to squeeze another finger into the tight ring of her arse next to the first. He moved them, scissoring and screwing them into her.

'I can feel him. I can feel his fingers fucking you,' came the hot hiss in her ear. Hermione turned her head, searching for Malfoy's mouth. He rewarded her by giving her his tongue and lips, but only for a moment before pulling back. 'I think perhaps a little treat, Severus, don't you?'

Snape merely moaned, unwilling to remove himself from the dripping of her cunt to speak. He managed to drag himself away briefly. 'Come, girl, come now.'

And he was back. His fingers plied, and the flat of his tongue dragged wet and long over her, ending with her clit being pulled hard into his mouth. The addition of the sweet scrape of teeth and the pulse of fingers deep in her cunt and arse sent her shattering over the edge. Lucius held her rigid as orgasm ripped through her, wave upon wave of pleasure feeding off the fingers and tongue of man within her. Her head was flung back and she cried out, her eyes squeezed shut.

Snape slumped back at last, panting deeply, his eyes closed, his mouth glistening.

'There we are, my dear,' chuckled Malfoy. 'It is not only you that has been rendered incapable. Now ... the advantage of working for the Dark Lord for many years taught me to be infinitely patient. You and Severus have such a long and illustrious history. I think he deserves to bring that relationship to fruition, don't you?'

'I want ... I want ...' She could barely speak, all she wanted was for this to continue and to feel them around her and in her.

'I know what you want.' She opened her eyes. Malfoy was holding her head to meet the gaze of Snape, who had stood, newly invigorated. He had removed his outer robes and was unbuttoning his coat with remarkable ease. He stepped up to her now, his dark eyes fixed with familiar coldness into her. This time it merely inflamed her more. His words came hot and fast as he swiftly pulled off his clothes. 'Do you know how long I've thought of this, you self-righteous, opinionated hellcat? How much I've wanted to bury myself in you?' He had undone his trousers now and pushed them off. Hermione could only stare between his legs where his cock rose up, thick and long. Malfoy, still behind her, suddenly yanked off her skirt and then gripped strong under her thighs and lifted, pulling her legs from under her, bracing himself against the wall and holding her against him, her legs splayed and bent. She instinctively curled her arms up behind her and around his neck to support herself more. He held her legs apart for Snape to plunge straight in.

Hermione could only moan. Words had been lost as her body craved cock.

'Take her, Severus,' dictated Malfoy. 'She is ripe for the plucking.'

Snape stepped forward. She locked her eyes into his black ones and moved her lips. 'Fuck me.' The words were barely audible, but Snape needed nothing more. Placing himself between the legs spread so carefully for him by Malfoy, he held onto the plump cheeks of her arse and pushed hard up into her.

Hermione was staggered. She had never had such a feeling of immediate fullness. The position and his size and length made her sway with sensation and she lost her hold on Malfoy's neck to instead grip hard onto her teacher's shoulders. For his part, Snape remained silent, save for a low groan, detectable only to Hermione, as was the flaring of his nostrils, which widened in time with the desperate breaths being dragged in through his nose.

He stroked slowly at first, watching carefully as his cock slid out long and slick from her cunt, before pushing full back in, sliding through the wetness of her lips.

'Fuck her hard, Severus, she needs it, I can tell. I'll leave her to you.' With that, Malfoy carefully moved out from behind Hermione as Snape moved forward, pushing her back to the wall.

He lifted both her legs high round his hips. Bracing her against the cold stone, he started to move powerfully, stroking remarkably long and deep in and out. Malfoy stood a little way off, surveying the scene with almost casual curiosity. Snape stared into her the entire time, his dark eyes still burning even in the murky light of the room.

'Fuck, you have the most exquisite cunt. I've wanted it, girl. I've wanted to eat it and taste it and fuck it, fuck it hard and deep and long, with my mouth and my hands and my cock. And you do not disappoint, you Gryffindor slut. Squeeze it, squeeze me. Yes, that's the way. Fuck, but you're good. Where did you learn to be such a perfect little fuck? Hey?' His words, foul-mouthed and coarse, were still delivered in that low, smooth, velvet voice, directed entirely for her, only for her. They enthralled her as much as the smooth rhythm of his cock ploughing steadily in and out of her rapt body.

'Don't stop talking to me, sir.'

'_Sir?_ Do you like that, you dirty little whore? Do you like the thought of your teacher fucking you senseless while one of your bitterest enemies looks on?'

'Yes, yes, I fucking love it, sir.'

'Look at him, _look at him.'_

She turned her head to Lucius Malfoy leaning against the wall, watching as she was taken hard against it. Just then the blond man moved into her and reached up a hand to stroke along her cheek. His thumb brushed along her lower lip and Hermione opened her mouth, letting it delve into her. She pulled in her lips around it and sucked avidly. Lucius let her for a time before leaning in and kissing her, hot and hard, forcing his tongue in to taste and explore all she had to offer.

All the while, Snape continued plunging along her. They had built up a steady rhythm and now Lucius simply entered into that.

'Let him come. Let him come into you, you beautiful creature. He wants it; he's wanted it for so long.'

She turned her head back to Snape and locked eyes with him. He continued moving, urgently now, and then he froze suddenly, his face creased as if in revelation, and she knew he was coming. He was coming so powerfully that his grip on her backside clawed. And at last he made a sound, a low guttural moan which reverberated through him as he burst up hot and fast into her.

Snape at last stopped and pulled out of her slowly and she felt her knees give way. As he stepped away, she slumped to the floor.

Malfoy chuckled, but was ridding himself quickly of his clothes. Hermione stared at him, her lust still brimming.

'Quite the knee-trembler ... as I believe they say. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Granger?'

She stared up at him, her eyes glazed, unable to speak.

'There we are, Severus, you've done it again, left your pupil speechless. Now ... after that, Miss Granger, I think you need to lie down.'

Malfoy sauntered over to her and held out his hand. Hermione took it immediately and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, swaying blearily and falling against him. She turned her head up to his mouth for a kiss and was rewarded. 'Circe, you are addictive. You didn't come then, did you? Dear oh dear ... what must you think of us. Never fear, you sweet creature, let's sort that now, shall we?'

Hermione was being pulled towards the large preparation table in the middle of the room. Malfoy, still holding her, lay down on it with his cock large and erect, rising up powerfully. Immediately she wanted it. She knew what to do and climbed onto the table alongside him. But as she moved to straddle him, he grabbed her round the ribs and turned her around so she was facing away from him. 'Move around.'

Hermione knelt on the table, poised just above the leaking tip of his cock. His large hands ran from her hips up the dip of her waist to reach around and hold her breasts. Slowly and deliciously she sank down onto him. Immediately, in this position, his cock hit her perfectly and stretched her as much as Snape's had done. She lowered herself fully and released a moan which signalled her delirium.

'Fuck, that is phenomenal.' It wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy was overcome, but as the hot sweet walls of the Gryffindor's cunt clenched around his cock, he groaned out with pleasure. She started to ride him steadily and then she felt his hands clutching her breasts and pulling her down to lie flush against him. His legs extended off the edge of the table, as did hers. Malfoy continued to move inside her, his thick cockhead pressing perfectly against her g-spot. Instinctively she reached down to find her clit and increase her pleasure yet more, but she found her arms pinned to her sides by his stronger ones as they reached around to hold her and grip her breasts.

Hermione opened her eyes blearily to see Severus Snape staring across at her, watching intently as his friend's cock stretched up into her time and again. She arched her back to feel it even more and heard Malfoy hiss soft and dangerous in her ear.

'Do you like him watching as I fuck you? You adore it, don't you, little whore? How much Death Eater cock can you take, slut? Oh, we'll give and give, believe me. But he doesn't have to look on, does he? What do you want now? Do you want his tongue on you again? Do you want Severus to lick your needy little clit while I fuck your cunt?'

'Yes, yes.'

Malfoy moaned into her ear. 'Perfect tits, perfect cunt, perfect mind. And now I'm in you, the father of your worst enemy, a man who tried to destroy you. I'm in you. I'm in all of you. And you adore it. You live for it, don't you?'

'I love it. I love it so much.'

'Open your eyes. Look at him.'

She tore them open to see Snape kneeling before her. He had simply been watching as his friend pistoned regularly in and out of his pupil, but now, the sight of her swollen clit sitting perched above the stretched and filled opening of her cunt was too tempting. He brought down his head and attached his mouth to the red nub of flesh.

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head. She forced herself not to come immediately, but it was almost impossible. Her cunt was being fucked so perfectly, the angle forcing the head of Malfoy's cock into her g-spot and now more: Snape's mouth, Snape's lips and tongue licking and sucking. Tears formed in her eyes as feeling and sensation overwhelmed her.

'Relax,' she heard hissed into her. 'Let us guide you. Don't rush it.' Malfoy slowed his strokes, simply filling her with cock without fucking too harshly. He'd rock occasionally and Snape would move with him, never relinquishing her clit from his mouth. And then Malfoy's hands came to her tits. He held them, flitting and flicking over them, squeezing hard occasionally so that there was a rise and fall in the intensity of sensation.

And then she was coming. Snape had sucked so perfectly that it was unavoidable. She came hard on Malfoy's cock with a rising wail, her body taut with rapture, and knew he had given in. He shook under her, groaning out his pleasure as his cock released hard and fast up into her. 'Fuck! Coming! Fucking good, fucking good.'

The words pouring incessantly out of the refined pureblood's mouth brought another rush of pleasure through Hermione, dragging her orgasm out more.

When at last she steadied, she lay back, hot and heavy across Malfoy who draped an arm around her.

For a time she was aware of him remaining there, content, as was she, as if he had lived in her arms for many years as lover. But then he slipped from her and she turned. In the dim recesses of her mind she was aware that the table top had grown more comfortable, presumably by magic, and a soft velvet blanket, warm and comforting had been placed over her. She allowed her eyes to close and her mind to blur into sleep for a while.

When she awoke, she was not surprised to find herself still in the Potions classroom but she was surprised to find Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy still there, sitting quietly on chairs, staring over at her.

Hermione sat up, at last a little self-conscious. 'I ...' she started, unable to continue.

'Do finish your sentences, Miss Granger,' demanded Snape.

'I should ...' Slipping off the table, she bent to pick up some of her clothes scattered around. 'I really should go.' Hermione turned towards the door. But immediately Malfoy had stepped before her, blocking her path.

'Oh no. We're not quite finished, Miss Granger. You know that. One must always finish what one starts.'

She glanced up at him, almost fearful. Her cunt was tender from their inhabitation of her, her legs still weak from the fucking against the wall. 'No more ... you can't ... I can't ...' But she knew she didn't mean it. She would stay, but once again she wanted to prolong the game, and decided to play with the concept of defiance a little longer.

'Yes, you can.' Snape knew her better than she knew herself. 'And so can we.'

'Bend over the table again, Miss Granger,' demanded Malfoy.

'Why?' she eyed him curiously.

'Do as he says, Miss Granger.'

'Tell me why.' She enjoyed resisting them and her voice had gained a defiant edge which she knew would enthral them.

'You'll find out soon enough.'

But staring boldly at them both, Hermione still had no hesitation in doing what they asked. Gripping the table hard, she flattened her body across it and shifted her legs apart, half-guessing what was to come.

'That's the way. Was she always as obedient as this in class, Severus?'

'Miss Granger was eager to please on the face of it, but had an annoyingly insubordinate streak which lurked just beneath the surface.'

'Would you agree with that? Are you insubordinate, Miss Granger?'

'Perhaps.'

'You know what happens to disobedient little sluts, don't you?'

Malfoy was behind her now, running a finger slyly around her tight little arsehole. She squirmed back to feel more of the delicious tickle.

He spat down onto his fingers. 'Something like ... _this.'_

With that, he pushed two fingers hard up into her. Hermione ground back onto them with a grunt of pleasured surprise.

'Too easy, girl. In which case ...'

His fingers were removed. Hermione heard a noise. He was applying a substance to himself.

'Let's try this.' She knew instantly what was happening. Malfoy pressed forward, squeezing the head of his cock carefully but insistently into her arse.

Hermione bit her lip and stared straight ahead. Snape had moved to stand before her and she met his eyes.

There was resistance, but she focused on the feeling of long hard cock as it squeezed deeper into her, willing it past any tension. She longed for it. Locking eyes with Snape, she exhaled slowly and at that Malfoy pushed hard past her tightness to lodge himself deep inside her.

'Hell take us, she's incredible,' hissed Malfoy. He pushed in again, prompting her to groan with pleasured pain.

Snape continued to stare down at her almost casually, studying every shift in her features.

'Move.' She had said it but barely recognised her own voice.

'Oh, have no fear, my dear, I intend to.'

Malfoy pulled out, causing her to grimace as sensation tore through her. But it was a grimace of sheer feeling. Soon enough he pushed hard back in again, deeper than before, and before long he was fucking her arse with considered and ardent strokes.

'Well, Severus, I believe it is time.'

And with that, in a move which shocked and initially flooded her with remorse, Malfoy pulled out of Hermione and dragged her up from the table. She gasped at the sudden loss of him from within her.

But before she knew it more hands held her. Snape had gripped her hard and held her tight with one hand round her waist and the other coming to brush her hair back from her face as he breathed deep and low into her ear. 'Who would have thought my most tormenting little pupil would be such a perfect fuck? You can take us all because you have been through it all, like us. You need the pain as much as the pleasure, don't you? I know all about that. Pain. Living with it. Learning to feed off, to let it nurture you as there is nothing else. So does he. And so do you. As much as you want to pretend otherwise. Pretend that you live the perfect life and will go off and get the perfect job and the perfect husband, you are just like us: ruined by agony and shaped by pain. You know we need it. Sometimes it's the only rock we have to cling to. We know we all need it. Share it now, Hermione. Share it with us.'

He turned her round and pressed her hard against the wall, grabbing her leg quickly and pushing himself hard and fast up into her cunt. She sank down onto him swiftly, feeling that now familiar pang as his long cock nudged up into her.

Snape moved gracefully at first and she started to lose herself in the moment, feeling pleasure rising within her. But then he gripped her rump hard and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, but then he turned, pressing himself against the wall and moving her back out into the room.

And then there was more. The cool air on her back was replaced by flesh, warm, solid flesh, muscles and smooth, pale skin. And there it was. The pressing of that cock again against her arse. Malfoy purred into her ear. 'In, Hermione. Into you.'

She turned her head and found his mouth and as they kissed his cock edged its way further into her arse, pressing in next to the other cock separated only by that thin membrane. Her eyes darted open and she lost the kiss as she felt more and more of him squeezing into her.

She was supported entirely on the cocks and hands of the two men. The two men held her up with ease. She held onto Severus' shoulders while her head fell back onto Lucius'. And then they moved her. She was held fast upon them, upon the rolling rock of their manhood as they stroked and filled and fucked her like nothing before. And she clung to that rock of pleasure and perfect pain. She felt herself stretched, not to a point at which the sensation took her from the swell of rapture capturing her body, but just enough to reinforce the paradox of the situation. They had their hellcat now and she was purring ceaselessly for them.

'I can feel him. I can feel him inside you. Do you like that? Two, Hermione. Two of us.'

'Nothing else. Want nothing else. Harder, please, move harder.'

And she leaned forward and plunged her mouth down onto Severus just as he pushed deep up into her again. There was a moan from the man behind her as their cocks were rammed up into her. She swallowed back her delicious surprise amidst the penetrating kiss she was giving him.

Despite the awkwardness of the position the strength of the two men supported her easily and now they lifted her, easily stroking the full length of their rigid cocks hard and deep into her time and time again.

They ceased talking and their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity, rising and falling into her. Amongst the fullness inside, her clit was rubbing along Severus and Hermione felt another climax rising unstoppably again. She moaned loud and let her head fall back against Malfoy. His hands were gripping her breasts, plying the nipples again.

Severus leaned into her and kissed deep and hard, then her head was turned for Malfoy, the rhythm of their tongues in harmony with the rhythm of their cocks.

They were so ready, their cocks fit to burst, but they waited, waited until she came on them. And when she did, Hermione forgot who she was. She was made for these two men, for the cocks filling and completing her. She came so hard her ankles shook and her fingers clawed. She came so hard that when she opened her mouth to cry out no sound could emerge. She was pleasure. And the orgasm raged on, tearing through muscles and tendons, flexing itself in glory.

'Do you feel that? _Do you feel that?'_ moaned Malfoy, in awe of her body.

'Now. _Now!'_ demanded Snape.

And they came together, forcing their cocks deep into her. Their come exploded hot and fast, shooting into her. The sound of the two men climaxing at the same time registered with Hermione: that low guttural baritone roar of pleasure, mingling and mixing. Dark and light. She clung to it as much as she clung to their bodies.

Their bodies and cocks continued to twitch as sensation worked its way out of them. It was some time before anyone could move or even focus.

At last, Lucius softened enough to pull out, so tenderly she almost wept. She immediately felt his seed trickle from her, warm and thick. Severus, still inside her, walked back to the table and laid her gently upon it before drawing back.

Hermione closed her eyes and sobbed as her body was left vacant again. She clung to the sensation of that warm seep of seed, clenching her thighs shut to hold it within her. But warm hands pushed her legs apart and she pulled her eyes open to see the two men staring between her legs in wonder as the milky whiteness of their ecstasy, which had filled her time and time again, leaked from her to trickle onto her damp skin.

Minutes passed in near silence. The atmosphere pervading the room was thick with spent sex, but nobody recoiled from it, even as their desire diminished.

'Do you think Miss Granger has learnt her lesson, Severus?'

Hermione's eyes flickered open as she registered the smooth tones of Lucius once again.

'For now,' came the low response. 'However ...' Severus moved to gaze down at her. He lifted a hand and stroked a damp curl of hair from her face. 'I think perhaps this is a lesson from which we have all benefitted.'

Now Lucius was on her other side, stroking along her side with one finger, tracing over her still panting breasts. 'On that I agree entirely. In that case ... we should all repeat it at some point.' He bent down and whispered in her ear. 'What do you say, you beautiful thing? Will you take us again? Will you please us and work us and fuck us as perfectly as you did tonight? Will you take our cocks deep and hard inside your mouth and your arse and your cunt time and time again and let us make you come so often and so powerfully you forget all that has passed? What do you say ... Hermione?'

When the Death Eater said her name, it was the sweetest and most honest sound she could imagine. She reached up a hand, curled it round his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him with affirming passion. 'Yes, yes ... again and again and again, Lucius.'

It was Severus' turn to move her to him and she kissed him with equal conviction. 'You understand too well, don't you, Hermione? And together we will continue.'

'Do I have to go back to my room?' She had a hand on each of them, not wanting to let them go.

Neither answered, but amidst kisses and caresses she was lifted off the table and carried through to rooms off the classroom where she was placed on a bed. The two men came to lie beside her and together, entwined about her, they fell asleep.

In the morning, Hermione woke before the others and looked from one to the other with a smile. Her body was tender, but through the tenderness pulsed an unremitting need which she knew would remain undiminished. It may be with the two of the unlikeliest men she could have predicted, but it was the start of a long and beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone for a cold shower? She really is a lucky girl, that Hermione.<br>**

**By the way, if you want more like this have a look at my original writing as Demelza Hart. My trilogy, Suited to You, is now complete. Spontaneous, Exposed and Sated can be found on Amazon and all good retailers. Thanks for your interest and support.  
><strong>

**LL x**


End file.
